Sea Salt Sticky
by Ivy-Story
Summary: When Roxas's finally able to enjoy his life with the popular gang, Xion made her way to gain new experiences, including how to learn skateboarding with the help of her new friends. Skateboard, could she really make it? Vanitas? He's always there to cheer her up! RokuShiVani -AU-
1. Chapter 1

It was always the three of us, laughing together by the clock tower, eating Sea Salt Ice cream together as we watched the sunset, and more of all, we always chatted together during our time there. But now…

We're no longer the same.

Sounds like a drama, indeed. But what could you expect? Axel had gone to a different school, High school to be exact. And Roxas? Oh, right, him. I'd never really realized about him liking an idea to skateboard. Now he always hangs out with his new best friends, Sora, Kairi, Namine, Riku, Pence, Hayner, and worst of all, Rikku, Yuna, and Paine. Yup, a very popular group… or gang –or whatever you might call it—at school. They taught him how to skateboard, and many popular stuffs you did as a tenant.

Oh, me? I'm Xion Stoner. An average 14 year old girl who liked to spend her time with friends. Either a _past tense_ or _now_. It's our second year in middle school, the one to be said as the most. lovely. year.

"Xion, you're staring at him again." The brunette and soft-speaking girl who sat next to me suddenly poked me out. Her gaze was towards the popular-gang seats.

"What." I said. Not even realizing about it. "Was I? I—I was only day dreaming, after all."

"Cut that lie, Ms. Stoner. Don't you ever give him that face, again." Another girl, a raven haired girl, shorty-styled hair (almost just like mine to be honest), joined in Olette's tease. "That me-hopes-you-still-like-me look, I mean." She continued.

The two of them chuckled hard, whilst of course my face boiling up by embarrassment! "Olette, Yuffie! Enough!" I stood up, "You know I hate it when somebody mention about _that_ matter so much. And I'm done with my lunch, thank you!" I brought my unfinished lunch tray to its recycle place, but nonetheless, I bumped into some guy.

"Whoop, Xion! Where are you going?" the blond young tenant and the jet-black haired guy were standing/blocking my way. Ventus (who awfully similar to Roxas), and… Vanitas.

"Sorry, 've got to hurry." I replied. "See ya' guys." I forced a smile while rushed out to an open area. Yea— that kind of place that I wanna go now. "… the park… it will do." I mumbled under my breath, but not long after that…

"Xion." a grip on my wrist was felt as I freezed on the spot.

"Vanitas…" I smiled at him, not even hoping for his response. "Hey, you know… You can let go of me now." And he did so, with an 'I-know' look at his face.

"Something happened?" he asked, I stared as his hand ran towards the back of his neck. Restless, perhaps. He'd never really care much about people, sometimes.

"Noope! Some of those girls' days, that's all." He showed me an 'Oh, okay' look. But then again, the tenant suddenly pulled me back to the lunch seats. Back with Olette, Yuffie, and now Ventus. "We're sorry, Xi-Xi." said the two gals as they grinned.

"You think I'm going mad?" I smirked and waved to Ventus.

"So… any plans for today, guys?" asked the brunette girl as she played around with her small carton of juice on her hands.

"Howfh 'bousth we learshn shomething newh?" Ventus, on the other hand, replied with his mouth full of cheese rolls. Making us laugh just hard by seeing that.

"Swallow, Ventus. Swa-llo-w…"

He gulped down his foods and even drank out of his juice. "Dude, basketball, maybe?"

We raised our eyebrows, exactly knowing how good Vanitas and Yuffie at that sport. Or maybe— _at sports._

"I know, I know! Yuffie and Vani can teach us after all! We're still young'uns! What's wrong with wanting to try something new?" the blond suddenly being pushy. I glanced at Olette, Yuffie, and Vanitas, as they did the same thing. "Well…?"

"Did somebody say; _Young'uners wanna try somethin' new_?!" an awfully familiar voice rang out behind Ventus (who was eating his tacos, and then turned his head backward in surprise –mouth opened—).

_Oh, no._

"Then lezza try skateboarding, dude! Y'know?" said the other guy, a tanned guy with a brunet hair.

"Trying to have new comrades, aren't you? Well I don't mind. They might be a good hang outs." Another voice, but now a really calm voice, came out.

_Oh, no… Why are they… here?_

"Seifer, Rai, Fuu…" I mumbled under my breath, again. Yea, I know. Kinda a habit of mine. Again, me and the other usual three exchanged look.

"C'mon now! Not that fast to be confused!" Seifer, on the other hand, took a seat beside Vani. He bumped the table and a serious face was plastered on his face. "What Rai, and we, are gonna say iz' that— We can help you to learn how to skateboarding!" he almost like—yelled out loud, making those surrounding us took glances to us.

No.

Not only because the big voice of his.

But.

He's Seifer after all. Seifer and the gang! No, they're not really 'the most frightened dudes here' or so on, but they're famous for making bad news! What on earth are they doing with us? We're innocent! We barely made any affair, let alone any chaos! … but…

Except for Vanitas.

OH MY GOD WHAT DID VANITAS DO BEHIND OUR BACK?

"I dunno. Isn't that pretty boring? Skateboarding." To my surprise, Vani acted like he was talking to… to some normal guys and even ate his taco too. … As expected from the King of Ice Drill.

Skateboard, was it? ... That reminded me... Skateboard made Roxas went away from me… it built a huge gape between me and Roxas now. Wouldn't it be awesome to surprise him by… by being an expert at skateboarding and—and even show him off, like… _"This what I've been doing while you're gone!"_

Pfft.

"Xion, dear. I know you got an interest with us." Seifer winked. … ewww. If you ever asked for my opinion, right now—I'd say…

"Fine for me."

Did I just hear scream of surprises? "W—well… I don't know. You, Yuffie?" Ventus asked, I was sure that he didn't feel so comfortable around Seifer and the gang. ... Had we ever felt easy around them?

"Um… I know the basics of it. But—what makes you choose us, Seifer? You're up to something, aren't you?!" the raven haired girl locked her eyes on Seifer, she, too, squinted her eyes.

_"This might be a good opportunity to learn about Seifer's gang."_ A soft breath was felt near my right ear, where Olette was sitting near to. I, then, gave her a question look. _"I think they're not that bad, just bossy and all. Even Fuu, the quiet and charming Fuu, is doing just great with Seifer and Rai. I'm okay with this."_ She continued to whisper.

Whereas Seifer and the gangs were still arguing with Ven and Yuffie, the bell soon rang loudly, echoed in the air, the entire school. Next period; Music.

"Time's up, guys! Thanks for thee offer, Seifer. We'll think about it later on." I stood up from the seat, now totally gonna hurry to the class since Ms. Larxene was just so decisive on being on time and… yeaa. That's a crush for you, Axel.

"Give us your thought after school. We'll be waiting at the gate." Said Fuu who started to walk out from the cafeteria (and for the rest of Seifer and Rai too, for sure). Whilst I saw Seifer winked at us again. Eww.

We went to our locker and went to our separate ways. Luckily, Olette and I were having same classes for music!

We arrived not long before Larxy came in with a yellow electric guitar on her hand._ Electric._ Almost all of her instruments are 'electrical' type. Here goes her favorite one.

"Good day, you tenants. As what I've told you on my class before, be prepared to be on pair for the next week's assignment." She paused for a moment to take a piece of paper out from her purse, much of a medium-sized purse, that's it. … Oh. And Yellow.

"You might feel so blessed once I've announced the list of the pairings here." Much of a boo yells were echoed, we didn't have any idea that she's gonna pair us up! I mean—WEREN'T WE GONNA CHOOSE OUR PARTNER BY OURSELVES?

"Shut up, you dudes!" she yelled back and coughed. "Much of my surprise, I made this list based on the relationship you have towards each other, and MUCH OF ALL, you totally won't be awkward to each other."

Mumbles were resonated again. Oh, did it really sound just as good as she said? Then I must be with Olette. Not like I didn't have friends besides the five of us who tried our best to stay close, but…

"The first pairing is…"

Oh. My. Gustafas.

My sheep. My cow. My Suffolk sheep. My Jersey cow. My… Oh no…

Came out as the 6th pairing, Roxas Uchiyama and Xion Stoner.

_**This** is gonna be awkward._

* * *

Hello! *madness return* I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Sea Salt Sticky! I'm pretty much a new writer, so reviews will be more than appreciated! … J—just give me more time for the harsh one…

S3 will focus on RokuShiVani, much of a triangle love in the future, I hope. Tell me what you think! Much apologies in case you ain't feel comfortable by the "friendship" structures that I've given here. Seifer, Rei, Fuu, and Xion? *wild imagination*

Wish you'll be looking forward!


	2. Chapter 2

Here comes the second chapter! I'd like to thank (much much gratitude for) **peaceGal1122**,** RO-VAN**, and **KHWriter** for their first three reviews! You guys really made my day! Thanks to them I feel like writing the sequel... *chuckles* (and I'll keep every suggestion in my mind c; )

Ouch, my biggest apologies for any mistakes I madeeeee! How could I even dare to mistake the main character's name?! D; That's Xion Stoner for you sdfghjkl I—I'll be more careful! Thanks for the reminder. Enjoy ~

(**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts/Disney Characters.)

(I would totally love to read your thought/reviews! Cheers!)

* * *

I had almost forgotten how Roxas and I also had same classes too. In fact, most of our classes did have same schedule. But you know what the worst part was? To think about it now, we actually made it on **purpose**. Um, well… and remember how Roxas and I used to be a very close friend? (I'd feel embarrassed to call us a best friend anymore…) We still **were** at least around the beginning of our third semester, although not until later on… and even now.

_Here we are, sitting next to each other_. Curse Larxy for doing this on purpose. Curse her to pair me up with a guy. Curse her 'cause she'd never really done so when Roxas and I were still besties. CURSE HER 'CAUSE OLETTE WAS SURELY DOING HER BEST AT THIS VERY MOMENT! Like, she's paired up with Hayner. What a crush…

"Um… Hey, Xion." _What? Was that—was that Roxas?!_

I took a glance at him to make sure that it was really him who greeted me. The blond young tenant who was sitting beside me _right now_, the guy who used to be a trio with Axel and me, the long-awaited voice I had long to hear… ugh, I sure sounded so pathetic. Sure. He didn't actually look at me, but to his note book. "Hello, Roxas." I replied, made sure not to crack a word.

"Oh… um. It's been awhile, hasn't it? How are you?" _It's really nice of him to ask me that, after several minutes in silence since he moved to the seat next to me. He hasn't changed, huh?_ Thinking about that, I accidentally chuckled slightly.

"I'm fine. But why so formal?" I looked at him, still trying to meet with his gaze. "How about you? Having fun with your days?"

He shifted on his chair and suddenly—a smile was plastered on his lips, "Pfft. Yeah—dunno what's wrong with me." he chuckled. "I'm doing just as same. Having many days doing hangs out, though."

"Skateboard, isn't it?" I looked down to my table, and even played with my pen. I gave up waiting for him to even glance at me.

"Yeah! You know about that? Actually—it all started when I was just about to go home from the clock tower! I saw Sora and Riku doing Skateboarding, I was like—"_Wow! We could go to the Ice Cream store faster by riding that thing, why not to try learning it?"_" He chuckled again, childishly. Was that really the reason why he… hadn't been showing up to the clock tower anymore? Choosing not to have a bite on our precious Sea Salt ice cream? _No. I believe not that easy. _

"Have you mastered it by now? For example, two minutes to the Ice Cream store?" Usually, it'd take seven minutes from the clock tower to the Ice Cream store, not forgetting how many stairs we had to take from the top to the bottom of the tower, weren't we? And the feeling of tiredness by the stairs, we even needed to take a short walk to the store. And—and… just imagining about that- makes me… FEEL HUNGRY.

"You bet, three and half!"

"Wow—"

We continued to chat like we used to do, but this time, I felt like we were only… a simple acquaintance with many similarity topics. I could feel the gap. And sometimes it hurt me how he sounded really enjoying his time with Hayner, Pence, Namine, and the others. … Namine. She probably had _something_ for Roxas, it's a well-known gossip at school, and everyone seemed to agree.

Surprisingly, the conversation went on like a flow. Not like what I had thought from the past minutes, we weren't really awkward towards each other! The best part was, our eyes sometimes met each others', and he didn't bother not to look at me anymore.

After several minutes of talking and discussion (which felt like forever), we came to a conclusion in what song and instrument we'd play, "So, Second Star to the Right?" I confirmed the song that we'd just chosen to be performed in our next music class, Second Star to the Right by Jonatha Brooke, Remix version.

He nodded as we both wrote down the reminder note on our agenda. "Yep, and you'll be the one to sing the song, Xion."

"Huh?" I instantly looked at him. "No way, Roxas! You're good at singing. I can play the guitar." It's true, the both of us could play classic guitar, but only me being such a coward to sing.

To my surprise, he's still trying to object, "Objection, Xion! I know just how much you love Peter Pan stories." I frowned, why did he have to bring Peter Pan right now? The soundtrack had nothing to do with the stories! "Or we could try to sing the classic version, why not. It suits you better."

I blushed. … Oh, yeah. Roxas was such a honest and thoughtful person, I'd forgotten about that. "Oh… no. Don't push me any harder. I can't." I put a forced smile and meek face.

"Yes, you can. We'll make an awesome performance."

"No, please."

"I'm begging you?"

"No."

"Then you won't get a chance to get a special surprise."

"What?" _A special surprise, he says?_ I gave him a rising-eyebrow. I loved surprises, and now he made a bet with a surprise?

"You'll see soon. Xion?" He locked his gaze on me, his hands made a clap position like he's begging for something. _Uhh... How should I respond? Should I really sing? Come on now, Xion. Why can't you be such a great friend, at least, once?!_

I sighed, "I don't know. We… can try… I guess."

"Yahoo!" he, then, shed his hands in the air, opened widely and cheered (again) childishly. I wondered if some students would take a notice at us. "I knew you'd do it! Should we practice sometimes soon?"

I couldn't help but to spread a smile on my face too, he could make several people around him affected by what he did. "I prefer to practice by myself, really."

The blond seemed surprise by the answer, "… Why?"

"I think… I can't imagine myself singing with somebody around. At least for the practice part."

"If you say so." Just right after he replied, the bell rang aloud. Next plus as the last period; History. "Don't we have same schedule on History too?" he continued after the bell had finished ringing.

I collected all of my books and stuffs, "Yup. See you soon, Roxas." I readied to rush in to the crowd of students towards the class' door. I was thinking to walk together with Olette until I faintly heard the blond's voice called out my name.

"Wait, Xion!" I glanced back at him, "Why not together? You're going to the locker right?" I gave him a nod, last time I remembered—he'd usually stick with Hayner and some of his friends on their way to change classes. "Great, let's go!"

Again, Roxas' act surprised me. He even gripped my wrist and leaded the both of us to the crowd of aisle, everyone's classes had just finished after all. "Hey, Xion." The familiar voice of the blond called me, "Remember when we used to rush out to Axel's class on every last period? Making sure that he wouldn't skip his class."

I couldn't tell what kind of expression Roxas put by now, we were still in the middle of the crowd to our locker (which weren't separated too far away). He led the way and walked in front of me, my wrist's still in his hand. "… Really?" _He still remembers?_

"You forgot, Xion? Aww geez those are great memories!" he pouted. It's weird, I could feel that he's making a deep frown on his forehead.

I chuckled, "Just kidding. Thanks to us he barely skipped any classes!" I paused, "I wish he's doing great in High school."

There's no word from the blond after that, and I gladly used that moment to recall our precious times together as a trio. So… about Axel, we met him when Roxas and I were a third grader and him as a fifth. I didn't have a strong body, so there's a time when I fell unconscious on our (Roxas and I's) way to go home, and by the story I had heard from Axel— Roxas was so panicked and even tried to piggyback me. Nevertheless, being on a same height as me at that time, he failed. After several times of trying, Roxas chose to place my hand on his shoulder and led my body to the way to home.

How did Axel know about all of those moments? Well, he'd been watching ever since I fell down to the ground! Poor Roxas he didn't get any help so soon (chuckled).

* * *

"_It seemed hard for the blondy kid so I ended up to come out as a hero of fire and offered him a help." Said the red haired boy. We were eating sea salt ice cream at the sandlot while waiting for Roxas to show up, he said he had some affair with his parents at home._

"_Wow! Hero of fire ~! Axel you're so cool! Then what happened?" my eyes were shining by excitement. I adored Axel so much, he's great and always be there to help me and Roxas._

"_You know what he said? 'Noo! Don't touch us or we'll be on fire! I don't want to get into trouble from a strange stranger so leave us alone!'" The both of us laughed hard and harder. I couldn't imagine the face of Roxas' when he said that line! He's the type of a boy who just wanted to have a normal and peaceful life, so when he's approached by a Hero of Fire...? "You should really see dat face!" The red haired boy continued, "It's priceless!"_

_Axel's probably right, it's only two months since the said-accident/first meeting, but I felt I could trust this guy. Him and Roxas made a priceless comedy duo!_

"_What's so funny and priceless?" and soon, a familiar voice came by and I gazed up to the standing-blond boy. "Tell me the story! I wanna hear that too."_

_Axel and I exchanged look as we both laughed any harder._

* * *

What a great time…

***SMACK* **

"AWW!" I sensed a thick book smashed on my head, I grunted over and glanced around to see the person who just did the awful thing.

"Open up your senses, little dude. Geez." A voice full of boredom, a familiar voice of someone's who just parted away on lunch break. As expected, I met my gaze with the golden eyed guy.

"Vanitas, what have I done wrong?!" I kicked one of his shinbone, making the jet-black haired guy groaned in pain. Okay… Where was I again? How did I get here? _Oh, I'm already in front of my locker._

"Blame yourself. You were awfully brainless before I came. Mind blank. Day dreaming. Imagining erotic stuffs. Etcetera." I rolled my eyes and opened my locker. The clock inside the blue square-shaped metallic locker of mine told me that we only have five minutes more until History class began. After I finished rearranging my books, I closed the locker and gripped Vani's wrist.

"Let's go, Van." I said, walking to the crowd towards the History class which was on the second floor. I heard some grunts from Vani, such as 'Let go of my hand!' 'What are you doing?!' 'Oi!' as I made sure to strengthen my grip. History class; I had same schedule with Vanitas and Ventus.

"Ugh, what have I done to deserve a mother's act from you…!" I could feel that Vani was using one of his palm to cover his face, by embarrassment, indeed. "Xion?" the guy soon continued, did he just call me?

"If it's to let go of your hand, no." I replied.

"Tsk. I'm just trying to ask why is one of your wrist is red like that?" I looked up to him, which meant looked backward. The raven haired guy didn't make any special expression, only two focus golden eyes were making a question gaze to me and my wrist. Come to think of it…

"Oh, it's—" _Roxas. Now that you mention it, Vani…_

_Where's Roxas?_


	3. Chapter 3

I could _never_ understand why Xion would still like to hang out with that spiky blond guy. No, it's not Ventus I'm talking about. But _him, _that guy with a slight lighter blond hair. The sight of Xion's being held by _him_ on the hallway just right after I stepped out from Language arts class… well it did take my guard off a bit.

_Heck, Xion. Seriously, after he ditched you like that?_

I sighed, walking to my metallic square-shaped locker. I put down my references books and changed with another one for History class, my black-red backpack was ready on my shoulder. _Xion and Ventus for the next class._ Not being able to catch Ventus in sight, I decided to walk towards Xion's locker, expecting her to be there.

Not long before I slowly approached the ravennette's locker, out of the noises on the hallway I faintly heard a soft-speaking voice which I later found out came from a person who's standing in front of a familiar raven haired girl.

"Um, Xi— are you okay?" The spiky blond guy was putting a confused expression… yet probably looked worried (maybe), and he even waved his palm in front of the girl's face.

_Earth to keychain, what's he doin'?_

I walked closer to the two companions and soon the light spiky blond guy noticed my presence, being _several_ inches taller than the two of them, his pair of blue eyes gazed up to me. If only I didn't grow up with Ven I would ever not believe it that Ven and this light spiky blond guy weren't tied by blood. They even had different parents!

"Oh—uh… I believe we're in a same class for the next schedule." I snapped out from my thought. Expressionless, I kept silent despite that the light spiky blond guy started a chat with me, staring the guy was my only answer.

Not even three seconds had passed but the light spiky blond guy (seriously, that's a long nick name dude) let a sigh out and said; "Well, better get going now." He smiled to the ravenette and walked off—"See you, Xion… and uh—V… … Va…"

"Vanitas." I finished _my name_ for him. Not like I could bad mouth him with that, I didn't even know his name.

_Here goes an unfinished problem_. The ravenette kept standing blankly in front of her locker. Earth to keychain, seemed like our Xion needed some refreshment.

***SMACK***

* * *

"**What took you guys so lo—oong?!"** I closed the class door and glanced to Ventus who looked _so-desperately-had-been_ waiting for us. Five arrows horizontally and vertically, the boy who sat on the second arrow (h&v near the window) seemed to have saved two seats on his right and left. It's not like the other seats were full, though.

"Thanks for saving us a seat." Xion, on the other hand, had walked to the seat on Ventus' left which was next to the window, and gave him a… kind of warm smile. _Well whatever. _

History class, I could see perfectly that Laxaeus was being late again. A teacher for some histories you say. Hmph.

"So— remember about Seifer's… howdoyoucallit, invitation?" the spiky blond guy… (since the _other_ (light) spiky blond guy was in the class too, let's just call Ventus with his name); Ven looked up to me and Xion, his face was showing an anxious look but a forced smile was there. "Olette and Yuffie are agreeing the idea but…"

"C'mon, Ven. It'd be fun!" the familiar ravennette's voice cheered. "Don't you think this is what you call as a _'Once in your life'_ stuffs? We're still young so why not trying to have more experience!" she chuckled.

"Urgh… yeah."

"Just finish with your thinking and head out to our usual _or_ new schedule, I'll go with you guys anyway." I said and started to position my sleeves under my forehead on the table, sleep time.

"*door opens***Vanitas, AWAKE NOW."**

_TCH, daily's routine. _And thus as usual, the class began to chuckle by Laxxy's _funny_ sarcasm joke.

* * *

_(Xion's POV) _

Despite that Laxaeus was busy with his slides and movies of many ancient kingdoms, I secretly… and pathetically stole one or two gazes towards Roxas and… yup, he's up talking with his friends. What made him to change? What made him to be nice all of sudden to me? Why did he talk to me today? I didn't understand this sudden outcome.

I remembered not too long ago when I and Vani were heading to History class, how I was confused and once again... searching for Roxas' presence… Gladly Vani told me how he met Roxas and that he didn't leave me on purpose, how I wanna chuckle by hearing that. _I'm so pathetic._

"Soo—how's Namine?" Somebody, whoever he was, whispered to someone next to him. Close enough for me to hear them… okay now, Xion and her sharp ears.

"What the heck, thousand times have I mentioned about this, I _have_ nothing to do with her!" I flinced for a second, that voice—_Roxas?!_

"Lieee ~" teased two voices in the same time, _what's their problem?!_

I tried to seem as normal as I could, my eyes kept staring the screen projector. What was the movie again? A kingdom with a cursed apple? "When will you ever consider her real feelings, Roxy?" a guy with teasing voice said, sounded like the same guy as before.

"As a bro-sist? Heck yea we agreed before."

WHAT. "WHAT?!" His friends seemed just as _shocked_ as I was! Did he—had he… REJECTED NAMINE? **A** Namine?! I waited for more conversation to come, but alas—they were quiet… Oh… OH, okay. Mr. Laxaeus was watching them… or more likely to shoot a dangerous glare to Roxas and his accompany. I sighed and focused to the movie again.

"And I hope somebody would stop to eavesdropping you boys." Shot Mr. Laxaeus suddenly. Ea—eavesdropping..? HOLY KEYS.

* * *

_(Vanitas' POV)_

Nothing happened, despite how I met the light spiky blond guy (whose name I recalled as Roxas) on the hallway. Same had gone to Xion, the two didn't talk at all although I could feel that… even though Ven separated our seat, Xion's gaze was sometimes to that Roxas guy.

Not long after that, the usual five of _us_ met up on the main building entrance and soon got ready to meet Seifer and his gang. Geez, it's not even something unusual for me, meeting Seifer was like—a very common thing to happen whenever I was out in the town. Although excitement, confused, anxious and many more expressions were plastered on the other four's faces, maybe not really to Yuffie.

"There they are!" Yuffie said loudly and even waved her hand to the mini group of three who were standing in front of the gate. They (and now _we_) surely attracted many stares.

"Whassup' pals. Made a right choice donc' you?" Seifer walked slowly to us, his lips curved a confident smirk and one of his hand waved us.

"We hope so…" whispered Olette under her breath, was it just me or it tensed us down a bit? Which was good.

"When should we start? I don't think I have any right equipment yet." Said Xion as Olette and Yuffie nodded in agreement. Wh—

"What?! I _do_ have skateboard and the likes! JFI, gwarsh!" Ventus, on the other hand, grumbled and crossed her arms to his pits. Well might be annoying when we _indeed_ put unbelievable looks on our faces at him.

"OK. Then we agree to meet up on 4pm on the sandlot!" Seifer cheered, his face was more confident than ever. "If you can't buy the equipments today, then whoever has spare skateboards will _have_ to bring them!"

"Feel great to have more buddies, y'know!" Rai smiled, "Meet y' dudes later!" he and Fuu followed Seifer out of the gate, leaving the five of us to stand still… doing nothing.

It was Olette who broke the silence, "Think we can buy the equipments today?"

Yuffie shrugged as Xion replied; "I don't particularly ask something often, maybe I'll get some help from my mum." She chuckled.

Whatever the conversation was, it turned out that Ven and I had to accompany them to go to the sport store on Friday, which was gonna be a holiday. Soon, we parted and promised (not a manly world, I know) to meet up at 4.

* * *

_(Xion's POV)_

I easily got permission from mum to buy skateboard and any of its equipments. Playing a role as a good kid surely helped children to buy their wanted stuffs! And here I had much free time before the promised hour. Took a bath, ate snacks, watched tv, prepared to bring whatever there were to bring, walked down to the first floor, until twenty five minutes to go before it's 4pm, I walked off to the front door as I said good bye to mum.

"Wait, Xion!"

I turned my head back to mum, "Yes?"

"Do you practice with Roxas?" She gave me a smile, a wet plate was in her rubber gloved-hands' grip, telling me that she was actually doing the dishes.

I slightly chuckled, "Of course not, but there'll be Vani, Ven, Olette, and Yuffie." She then nodded and wished me to have fun, "Bye mum!"

When I finally was outside of the house, the yellow-orange-ish sun greeted me as I narrowed my eyes a bit. Around time like this that I usually had sea-salt ice cream on my hand…

Fifteen minutes passed and I finally reached sandlot, the other guys… except for Vanitas perhaps, had gathered on the bench. "Xion ~! Ice cream treat!" Olette yelled as she showed me a bag (which seemed to be) full of ice cream sticks with various flavors.

"Yay! I'm coming!" I cheered and ran to the group of tenants, "Oreo flavored, please?"

Olette handed me one and I sat on the sandlot with the other boys whom also busy with their icing on the cakes, the bench was full by Fuu, Yuffie, and Olette after all. I licked the ice cream and gazed around the park, soon noticed the presence of seven skate-boards and bags. "Wow, look at those 'equipments'…" I awed.

Seifer snorted, "Wait until you finally get on 'em, pal." He paused, and—

"_The truly awe will surely be awaken!_" followed Yuffie, Olette, and eventually, Fuu. I chuckled and looked at Seifer who seemed to be annoyed but embarrassed at the same time. Were Seifer and his gang really a bad news? The fact that they seemed easy to approach _now_ made me waver a bit.

"Haven't started yet?" a sound sounded as cool as steel echoed from behind. "Holy cheese, you eat Ice cream _now?_ There's no even sweat on you yet!" he continued.

"Just shut up and take this Mocha flavor, Vani." Olette grumbled and handed the guy a stick of ice cream. Vani then sat down next to me as I realized he was also taking an ebony-colored with silver and red strips skateboard with him.

"wtf. Oreo? Again?" His eyebrows twitched when he saw the ice cream on my grip, urgh—and so I did.

"_What? _You want?!" I shoved the ice cream to his face, knowing the idea that he actually hated sweets and all, pssh.

Alas… "Sure." not even a single second passed, he bit the half-eaten Ice cream of mine and… close face. Too close. URK.

"Tsk, too sweet." I blinked. "I'm not allergic to sweet, Xion. Get real! I just hate them!" well, he seemed to notice my sudden shock, but—IT'S NOT THAT, STUPID.

Hearing what Vani just said, the boys started to tease him by pretending that they actually heard Vani said he's allergic to sweets and all. Demonic glare was Vani's answer, for sure.

Five minutes passed; "Ok, practice time guys." Rai clapped his hands and so everyone started to stand up and doing warm up. Each of us got a skateboard which were lent by Seifer (who got 3), Rai (he had 2), and Vani whom admitted that he actually had 2 but didn't make it on time to bring the other one.

After several introduction and small instructions from Seifer, we finally got time to try those by our own. Seifer said we didn't need protective gears for now 'cause all we have to do was balancing and any other easy stuff in skateboarding, or so _he_ said.

"Man, we could really make a club or gang or something like this!" Ven joked as we all chuckled, club he said? Haha… _We all_, or so I thought. Seifer, Rai, and Fuu didn't seem to notice the joke, rather—they're quiet.

"I'm impressed you found that out this soon." Seifer rubbed the back of his head. His shoulders shrugged.

"Well, we _are_ planning to make one after all." Fuu followed the topic, "Like this… we can even beat _them_."

Everyone's faces were just… wide. I could feel that Ven was screaming some cursing words because he noticed that he just brought out an unwanted topic, but… what did they mean?

"Beating Sora and his accomplices…" Seifer continued, his voice was rough but… deep, "was our goal. We have to bring them down on the next competition!"

Seifer's voice was no joke, but by all mean of… competition? He didn't mean… _Wide Performing Arts competition?!_

An all talent competition in Twilight Town which represents two groups for each 'talent' and 3-6 people in each group… Okay did he intend to— _by no joke?!_

* * *

*cough* *cough*

S3's back with a new chappy and more words! Writer blocks = assignments, flood of quizzes next week, and recently got Hakuoki LE like omg I'm so dead quq. *dead* I don't think this chapter is good enough, I'm afraid to fail those-supposed-to-be ShiVani's fluffy moments. *FAIL* Moreover, things with Seifer and his gang are… AWK. I'm sorry. *bows*

In the end of this story, I want Xion to end up with someone buuuut—I, once again, fail to choose between Roxas or Vanitas… or probably Seifer or Ven or I donnow. HHH I;M SORRY. If you would be kindly enough, the poll will be starting from _now._ I'll try to write more fluffy moments between the three of them, though! I—I'll practice. *blush*

Cheers!


End file.
